


Bonefire

by McFool



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFool/pseuds/McFool
Summary: One man can only take so many murder attempts on his neck. Finaly he has snapped and now its revenge time. Mein Teil in the backround its time to cook dinner.ps. this is not a ship fic just a nice little revenge plot after the events of haifisch
Relationships: Paul Landers/Till Lindemann
Kudos: 6
Collections: Rammstein - Bonfire - May Prompt





	Bonefire

Bonefire.

Light.

Warmth.

Heat...

… too much heat, it was far too warm now and the smell. God, what was that smell, something was cooking, it smelled like hair… No, something was not cooking, it was burning. 

The smell of fire was unmistakable added with the burning feeling on his face, he knew that the fire was great and by the sound of it… impossible he thought, but the fire sounded hungry. The roaring and clicking of cole and the snarling of gas. Oh the fire was large even if he couldn't see it. He couldn't see anything, he didn't remember much either. At least he remembered his name, that was a start. 

‘’Okay, Paul, this seems to be a bit more of a mess that our usual late-night blackouts.’’ 

He whispered to himself, frantically trying to get out of his restraints, he was tied to what he could guess is a pine tree, judging by the rough, flaking surface that was scraping both his arms and his naked back.

‘’At least I still got pants on..’’ he tried to make a joke to himself but the anxiety and shaking of his voice was more than just soul crushing even to himself. Panic soon came, lingering and filling his mind just like the smoke in his lungs, that he recognised too well. He has been burned once or twice in his life after all, but unlike those times this smoke was heavier, stronger, more poisonous.   
He got sick just by thinking what could cause this heavy and haunting of a smoke. He was kind of glad that he was blindfolded right now, the man was sure he could not hold in his stomach if he was faced with the scene that the smell was promising him.

___

Heat.

Fire.

Smoke. 

He loved it all, he also loved cooking, so fire was truly his best friend. Some would call him a pyromaniac, but they were just over exaggerating. Fire was a friend after all, helped in many of his hunting trips as well.

The game he was usually after was much smaller than tonight's catch, rabbits were much easier to carry around than grown humans after all. 

So far, he had already butchered 3 of them and it was only sometime around 3 am, he was glad he started just before sundown, this should only take the night. He has also been keeping the fire alive and roaring since the sun disappeared.   
Why was he doing this? Well he had a bone to pick with all of them, every single one of his so called ‘’brothers’’ and ‘’friends’’ had tried to kill him, bury him 6 feet under. One tried to over feed him, the other dropped him down a mountain and one even had the balls to try to burn him. He enjoyed cooking that one on the raging fire the most.   
Now it was time to get chopping up the next one, he liked the meat to be as fresh as possible so all of them were still alive just out cold. But the next meal on the menu seemed to have woken up a bit too early.. Good he thought, ‘’more fun this way’’ the larger man murmured quietly to himself.   
The smallest of them all was wiggling and shimmying against the tree like a trapped rat. The big one smiled a genuine smile, he did always like this one the most. A small and fierce thing it was.. Like a growing wolf pup. But now looking back.. This one didn't do the worst .. sure, he tried to poison him, but that didn't last long. 

Okay Paul, I’m sure it’s not that bad as you think... You’ll get out of this safe and sound, no problem.. And not as charcoal by the end. 

The man was mumbling and ranting to himself only to be interrupted by a soft chuckle. Oh GOD someone was actually there.. He had a rising suspicion that he just might be fucked right about now. And then the blindfold was roughly pulled off of his face, the light hit his eyes so hard that he immediately shut them for they needed to adjust to the new and intense stimulus. 

‘’Hello Paul, you're up early, why must you ruin the surprise like that?’’ he had a soft but gruff voice, deep and oh so familiar.  
‘’Till!?’’ confusion just swallowed his mind like a midnight snack, questions flooding him with what seemed no answer to be seen. But one question that is dominating his woken mind ‘what DID lead him into this situation’. Soon the questions were spilling like a boiling pot.. Which might not have been the best comparison right now. But no the less, his mouth opened and words started to spill. 

‘’TILL! What's happening here? How did I get here? Why am I tied up? Why aren’t you tied up? What is this smoke about? WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TILL?!?’’   
Words came out in a blur so fast the bigger man felt like he was just physically assaulted. The mischievous smile was washed away with raised eyebrows and a blank look, all Till could do right now was to look at the others fast moving lips only to be brought back to reality when the shorter one raised his voice.   
Finally snapped back to reality he looked Paul in the eye and smiled again. Now entertained by his ‘friend’. 

‘’So many questions Paul, let me just show you.’’ With that the man turned as he stretched out his left arm and gestured to the fire behind him. There were two of them. A bigger one as large as Till himself, just about 5 meters away from the man and a second one, a small bonfire filled by a gas canister with a grill on top of it and some cooking supply by it.   
The big fire was the one that was spewing out the smoke, the black and wicked smoke. The smells now seeming a bit duller now that he is able to see, but soon his eyes migrated from the fires to the male standing in front of him and what he was wearing.. 

A shaking voice called out: ‘’Till… wh.. Whose blood is that?’’ this caused the man in question to turn back around suddenly, a surprised look in his eyes at first as his brain processed the question that was so timidly thrown at him. He looked down at himself and then immediately back up at the man tied to the tree and he smiled. A big and warm smile, an honest smile. 

‘’Whose blood? Oh don't be silly dear friend, it's not a who.. I just been hunting~’’

Till laughed at the end of it, a small laugh. 

Paul looked at him with distrust in the eye, yes Till indeed enjoyed a good time in the wild either fishing or hunting, but he usually hunted something small. This much blood.. How many rabbits did he butcher to be covered in so much blood? The man had a baffled look on his face, mouth now lazily hanging open just for a second before he gathered himself back up and straightened his back against the tree he was still painfully tied to. 

‘’Very well then, now why don’t you untie me? My wrists are getting sore now’’ Paul relaxed in his posture when he said the last sentence letting a faint smile on his lips and a cold drop of sweat dropped down his brow. Even those he was smiling, he was still uneasy about this whole situation.

‘’Oh yes, silly me completely forgot about that hehe.’’ Till laughed to himself. 

Mowing closer to the shorter one he was still smiling, but now it seemed a bit different it made Paul's skin crawl.. This.. this is not the man he counted as his friend, the unease was having a party in his guts. At least that's how it felt to the man.

Somethings wrong… very very wrong. More cold sweat was now running down the back of his neck, even if his face was burning hot from the giant fire not so far from him. With every step the blood covered man took the harder it got to breathe, his chest was tightening, senses now going haywire.. He felt like he was about to be eaten by a predator ..

If only he knew what was to follow. If only he knew how right he was…  
He was snapped back to it when the deep voice interrupted him.

‘’You seem nervous Paul, is something the matter?’’ Till asked as he hung his head down to be eye to eye with the shorter one. Showing concern on his face, it felt off to Landers and soon he knew why. Tills face twisted from concern to mischief.

‘’Don’t you trust me old friend?’’

Okay, now it's definitely time to panic Paul thought He has lost it, Till fucking Lindemann has absolutely lost his mind.. I called it, didn’t I, Richard? I FUCKING called it!!   
While he was too busy screaming at himself, he failed to notice the slow but smooth arm motions of the older one. Till soon brought the knife up and pushed the tip of the baled against Paul's belly just below the belly button. This caused him to inhale sharply and straighten up immediately. 

‘’Oh, now you’re paying attention again?’’ a deep laugh joined the crackling of fire and snarling of gas in the background.   
‘’You look so pale my friend, are you okay there?’’ he said as he started to drag the tip of the knife up Paul's torso. Just scraping the skin for the sharp tip of the hunting knife's edge, not enough to cut.. Not yet.   
‘’Have you no trust in me? Have the life spent together not count for anything?’’ Till continued, now focusing on the knife in his hand rather than looking in Paul's eyes. His smile now completely gone and replaced by a hard frown. Eyes focused and now dark.  
‘’All the laughs and moments, yes we had some heated argument but who doesn’t ..’’ he looked sorrowful now. Stopping with his movement right below the others chin. Till's eyes finally met Pauls again. Till was calm in his posture and expression while Paul was the polar opposite, eyes darting around, mind racing.. finally he spoke. Whit dry lips and broken nerves he struggled to get anything out. 

‘’P.. Please.. No… it..’’ and then it all slipped, as if floodgates had been opened, words mixing together like paint in water.  
‘’IT WAS THEIR IDEA! ALL OF IT! I swear! I was against it all from the very beginning! I didn’t like it even a bit, Till please, you’re my friend! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please don’t kill me!’’ he got more frantic as he spoke.  
Finally breaking over the pressure and realisation of what was about to happen, tears started rolling down his cheeks. Pleases and apologies leaving him in a mess of words. 

This honestly surprised Till, he had met many reactions tonight from betrayal to anger and bargaining. But Paul's breakdown was a new one.. He seemed so genuine, but then again maybe he was just giving him the performance of a lifetime. Either way he was actually taken back by this, so much so that he actually needed to take a step back.

Pulling the hunters knife away from the man's chin he put the blade to his own lips, taking a good look and the now shaking mess in front of him. If what he said was true, he just might be the most innocent one out of them all.. But even in spite of that he still participated.   
He still tried to poison him, he still tried to kill him just like the rest of them. 

‘’I forgive you.’’ said the butcher to his fresh stock.

‘’W-what?’’ Paul was genuinely baffled at this, with red eyes and cheeks he looked up tears still not stopping and confusion taking his brain once more.

‘’I forgive you, I forgive you for trying to poison me. After all you were just one against four..’’ Till swayed and twisted his knife in the air as he spoke: ‘’But’’, with this he stopped the knife mid-air between the two and tilted it so the tip of the weapon was facing Paul straight in the face.

‘’I can NOT forget it, nor can I forgive the fact that you chose to go through with it rather than warning me. Oh Paul and you were my favourite of them all..’’  
With another step he came closer once more, dragging the knife down the trapped man's face, finally putting more pressure and leaving a trail of small droplets of blood across the others cheek.

‘’Hope you can forgive me, but.. I'm still hungry’’ he smiled.

___

Iron,

Warm,

Blood.

He cut his throat with ease, cutting through skin, tendons of the neck and cartilage of the throat with the sharp blade. The flesh standing no chance against the steel, blood trickling down in a shimmering river of red. Life and light leaving Pauls eyes, soon the body was red and with no warmth left in it. 

The butcher was left with yet another carcass to take care of. 

Soon the fire will be fed again, and the smoke will wait for the next and last one.


End file.
